Heart of Gold  Soul of Silver
by TheNooby
Summary: A PreciousMetalShipping Oneshot dedicated to KayiRowling becoming a forum mod on a forums somewhere. Rated T for smut and dirty humor.


_**Heart of Gold; Soul of Silver**_

This oneshot is dedicated to:

Kayi Rowling, new mod of The Writer's Workshop (w00t!)

The Japs over at GameFreak, for making some of the greatest games ever!

- New Bark Town, Johto. March 14, 1999.

"REESCH!" Weavile screamed in a catlike fashion as its claws scraped against those of of Gold's Typhlosion, which revved up a stream of fire from its mouth. _'Usual.'_It thought, quickly dodging and going in for the kill with a quick combo of Psycho Cut and Shadow Claw, which disoriented the Volcano Pokemon long enough for a heavy dosage of Sucker Punch, knocking Weavile's opponent to the ground.

A red-haired teenager cheered, retreating the winning creature, "YES! Finally, I beat you! In your face, Gold!" Silver, at age 16, looked less like some redheaded stepchild, and more like the young woman she was (Author's note: Yep. I went there. Silver's a chick.), her rough, masculine voice was still there, and so was the New Yorker accent, but it had lightened quite a bit.

Her younger comrade, Gold, age 13, had met her just three years earlier, thinking Silver to be some weird thief, and treated her as such. For most of the time he had known Silver, he had thought her to be a teenage boy, thanks to her jackass behavior and deep voice. The young man walked over to his somewhat taller girlfriend (he didn't mind, it let him plant his face in her perky breasts when they got very close), and gave her a hug, "Hey, I knew you'd beat me one day! Say, let's go get a drink at my house!"

Silver's maroon eyes lit up as she ran quickly to Gold's house her (now long) hair flowing in the heavy wind usual in New Bark Town. She opened up the door, and motioned for Gold (who was staring) to come inside. "Hey! Don't stare at me, idiot! That ain't polite!" She yelled, watching the younger boy rush into the house.

The young woman zoned out for a minute, only to feel something bump into her. It was Gold. "Hypocrit." He whispered, raising to his tiptoes to give Silver a peck on the cheek, which made her blush a deep red. The young boy rapped on a piece of wood, making Silver come back to reality. "Hey! What's the holdup?"

Silver walked to the kitchen table, by the refridgerator, a little embarrassed. Gold brought two iced teas to Silver as she looked around the house. "So, Gold, uh... How've things been lately?" She asked a little shakily. The two hadn't seen eachother ever since Gold had to deal with a rather large wave of challengers a year back. "How's the whole Champion gig goin' on?"

Gold stirred his drink with a straw before taking a sip, and then replying, "It's been good. But... It's always a little lonely up in the Indigo Plateau. I wish you could be there sometime! But... you'd have to beat the Elite Four *Silver couldn't even get past Will at her level* first. Eh. How've you been?"

Silver gave a look of thought. "Eh. I've been trainin' at Mount Silver, trying to get that weirdo up top to talk to me! All he does is just give me a weird look, like I ain't worthy to even be a foot away from him! Jackass. So, what do you want to do?" She then gave Gold a sly look, almost knowing what he would say next.

Gold smiled cheekily, and then said, "Maybe we could watch TV up in my room?" He took a long last sip of his drink, and then took the older girl by the hand, putting another in her long, dark red hair. The boy was in luck, his mother wouldn't be home for a long time, considering she would be blowing a great deal of his prize money on random objects. As they walked up the stairs together, Silver took a quick moment to catch her boyfriend off-guard with a quick kiss to the lips.

- Around the same time. 4 Boulevard Avenue Lane, New Bark Town.

Lyra sat on her bed, with a telescope at her window. Gold had come home today for a few weeks. _'A few weeks in heaven.'_The pigtailed 13-year-old thought as she adjusted her telescope for prime spying capabilities. Her Azumarill, which was wearing a hat Lyra had stolen off of Gold, was holding a Pokedex, which was autographed by multiple famous people (among their ranks: Champion Cynthia (a small kiss of blue lipstick was by this autograph); Former Champion Steven Stone; Champion Wallace; Falkner and Morty (in some indescribably complex cursive); Lance; Gary 'Motherfucka' Oak; Red; Brock (a famous Playgirl model); etc.), but, most importantly of all, it was signed by Gold.

You see, ever since they were little kids, Lyra had thought of Gold to be the 'hottest guy in the universe', and had slowly become obsessed with him. Really obsessed. She was so blindly attracted to him, you see, that she no longer cared he was in love with Silver. All she needed to satisfy herself was to stare at him through a telescope. Don't worry folks, I'm sure she'll get over it sometime soon.

Lyra, knowing there wouldn't be any good pervert-worthy moments _just yet_, pulled out a voodoo doll of Silver, and started sticking pins into it. "DIE BITCH, DIE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, not before throwing the toy at the wall, and then hugging her Azumarill as hard as she could, mumbling and sobbing to herself, "Silver doesn't deserve him, Silver doesn't deserve him," For a couple minutes. She then collected herself, and took a deep breath before staring into the telescope. From the looks of it, tonight would be one of her best nights of spying yet.

- Meanwhile, Gold's bedroom.

Gold and Silver were watching a horror movie on television. Even under her supposedly 'badass' shell, Silver jumped easy (something that made Lyra quite happy to see, she was immune to horror movies), only to be consoled by Gold.

After the movie was over, Gold decided to change the television to the news ("Just put something boring on, so I don't lose focus during the _real_good parts. 'F you know what I mean." She had said to convince Gold to change the channel, accompanied by another kiss on the lips), which was currently not talking about anything, really.

For a few minutes, a strange tension went over the two as Lyra began to laugh loudly from a few houses away. She was snickering something about already being at third base, and her Jolteon and Azumarill were giving her a perplexed look.

For a few more minutes yet, nothing happened. Lyra peered through the telescope with utmost ectsasy. Then, Gold made his move, and reached for Silver's hand, and his fingers entwined with hers, making the latter blush as she leaned into give her parntner a deep kiss, probing her tounge into his mouth. They released for a quick second, and simultaneously said, "I love you," Before going at it again. And again, and again.

A hand-holding became a hug, and a hug became Gold pulling Silver onto the bed... you know the rest. Actually, let me do an audio track:

Silver *very lustful*: "Mmmhmmm... Mmmmhmmm.. Yeah... Goldd..."  
Gold: *random grunts and exertion-related sounds, probably from the vigorous hip thrusts he was doing*  
Silver: "Uhh.. uh.. ahh! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Uhh... *tenses up, makes random moans* Oh... That felt so good, Gold."  
Gold: *A prolonged groan of relief* "You're welcome."  
Lyra: *busts through door, takes photograph* "AHA! I've got it all now! *goes into singsong* MRS. HIBIKI! Look what the Meowth dragged in!"  
Gold's Mom: "Le gasp! Gold-kun! I... I... I... *starts crying*"  
Silver: "Uh, yeah, this is pretty frickin' embarassing."  
Gold: "Oh... shit..."  
Me: *in Hall of Origins* "Oh shit is right. *takes a bite of popcorn* Now, let's see how I can make this worse..."

Okay, let's cut to the real scene.

Lyra proudly surveyed the lovemaking session she had just ruined, with Gold's mother crying into her shoulder. "So, Silver," She yelled, "I wonder what Giovanni would do if I blackmailed him with _these_*pulls out photos of Gold and Silver making out and doing the ship-swing, if you know what I mean*, hmmm?"

Silver became quite terrified at the thought of her father discovering her not only to be female, but to have had a love affair with one of the punks who toppled his criminal empire. "You wouldn't." She gritted through her teeth, now very furious at Lyra.

"Oh, yes I would. But, maybe not. One thing. I want Gold, and for you to never pop up here again. EVER! _**And**_ *cough* _**AND**_," Lyra proposed viciously, "I want to defeat you in battle!"

Silver got up, angrily (and naked, much to the dismay of Gold's mother, who simply ran out of the room), and grabbed six Pokeballs from her jeans, which were discarded on the floor. "Take me on, bitch!" She screamed, unleashing her signature Pokemon, Weavile. "Snneee!" It screamed, waiting for the opponent.

Lyra gave a cheeky smile ("I was expecting that." She mumbled.), and unleashed her Pokemon, an unassuming-looking Azumarill. "Nooop!" It yelped. Lyra then issued a quick command: "Close Combat!" Suddenly, Azumarill went into a fit of destructive rage. "YARRRR!" It roared at the top of its lungs, smacking Weavile into Gold's bed, shattering part of its support, making it fall down. "EAAHHH!" It screamed, watching Weavile be retreated.

Silver frowned. "You ain't getting my boyfriend." She whispered, getting Magnezone out, who took down Azumarill with a couple Thunderbolts, but, it was very tough to hit. Lyra gave a cocky smile as she unleashed her Quagsire, which just needed one Mud Bomb to put Magnezone into the red zone. It then braved through a barrage of Magnet Bombs to land a Giga Impact, destroying yet another of Silver's Pokemon. Lyra then proceeded to switch it out, much to Silver's anger.

The bitchfight continued as Gold slunk back into the covers of his destroyed bed, preferring not to watch what would happen next. Silver had destructive tendencies when angry, a fact he had learned the hard way multiple times during his journey, three years earlier.

Silver then made her next move, letting out her Honchkrow, "GRAAAW!" It bellowed, spreading its wings out for the intimidation factor. "Bad move," Lyra said, "This is how a real girl fights." Another ball came out, this time containing a Jolteon, which yipped happily, its fur bristling with electricity. Silver growled, narrowing her eyes and staring down her opponent, "Dark Pulse." She ordered as a wave of black magic burst from Honchkrow, slightly phasing Jolteon, who took out the large bird with a quick Thunder. Silver tried to make a comeback with Feraligatr, which knew Earthquake, but it too was simply cannon fodder for Jolteon. Alakazam? Jolteon got hit by a few Psybeams, and then defeated it using Sucker Punch. Silver's Rhyperior destroyed the Lightning Pokemon using Rock Wrecker, but was then defeated at the hands of Quagsire.

Lyra cheered victoriously as Silver dressed herself and ran off. "WOO HOO! *rips Gold from his bed* Your'e mine now, Gold! *kisses*"

- Illex Forest. Midnight.

Silver sat on a ledge, glaring at a Weedle that was trying to jump her. She stared at the moon, a little saddened that she had lost the battle against Lyra. Even if she could'nt have Gold, she still had memories of him.

'_Staring at the moon, just like at that mountain place up in Kanto..._' She thought as she slipped into memories:

_A small hill on Mt. Moon, three years earlier. Gold lay on the ground near Silver, they both stared at the moon. "And that star over there is called-" Gold trailed on, trying to tell his friend about the sky they were looking at. Silver wasn't listening, she was holding Gold's hand. She had been training at Mt. Moon for months, completely seperated from soceity. Then Gold popped up, and they had spent the day together, battling and chatting, as if she had never been an asshole to him. Whatever it was bringing Gold here, it was worth it to her, all she wanted was human contact. The young woman blushed and rolled over giving her friend an unexpected hug. Gold returned, the stars above them twinkling._

A sudden sound came from behind Silver, causing her to jolt out of her trance. It was Gold, with a worried expression on his face. "Thought I'd find you here." He panted out quickly.

Silver turned around, "Why you here? Oh, let me guess-" Before she could finish her sentence, Gold interrupted, "Lyra's crazy. She's a complete psycho bitch, Silver. You'll always be mine."

Gold took Silver in his arms, and kissed her in the moonlight. Gold released from his lover's lips, and whispered in her ear, ever so gently so his breath tickled the tiny hairs within it, "Forever." Silver blushed, and went in for another kiss, this time deeper. This is how she wanted it to be.

Forever.

_**END.**_


End file.
